High School DxD:Revenge
by Tentacleman
Summary: ryu's misfortune never ends,from his birth to the end even his own girlfriend left him for other guy .what he will do?Evil oc mc,System,black magic,lemon, harem
1. Chapter 01

**CHAPTER-1**

In a beautiful church filled with people on the stage 2 people dressed in bride and groom dress are staring at each other while lost in their own world. The man among them looks like a male model and a well educated rich man while the woman looks like a supermodel,5'5 ft in height, pale porcelain skin, hourglass shape like figure, beautiful oval-shaped face and beautiful black eyes like a master painters masterpiece.

Those who looking at them are sighing in happiness and saying they are truly made for each other. When the priest said "Now I pronounce thee husband and bride. Now you may kiss each other."As they kissed each other whole room is filled with applause every one is happy and laughing on this occasion except for one person, who sat on the last bench in the crowd. He doesn't look anything special. Typical 22-year-old recent graduate with thin, lanky frame, pale ghost-like skin, face full of 10 days unshaved beard, cheap dress.

But in his eyes which normally filled with unbreakable resolve, now looks shattered as his eyes now filled with unshed tears and heart filled with grief. He is our protagonist Ryu Kusanagi. Who is attending the marriage of his love Akane, who left him for a second-generation rich man named Kenji, who unfortunately is one of regular tormenter and bullies since middle school.

It's not like he can't beat Kenji up for even trying to bully him, it's just that he has a powerful family background who can easily stop is scholarship and expel him out of the school. When he is just an orphan whose mother died when she was giving his birth. He was still living for the sake of his family. But not for long as his father died 3 years later in a car accident. So his guardianship went to his grandma who takes care of him despite being old. But 4 years later she died from thunder strike while working on their field. So 7-year-old Ryu now finally orphan.

In the countryside, he is living alone and going to school with the money his parents left behind for him which is not much but somehow manageable. Then comes the new problem because of so many deaths surrounding him there was a rumor going on about him that is he is a wizard that's why all of his family died. He must have used them in some gruesome satanic ritual. That rumor was not so much of a problem until a one-day head priest from the nearest church decided that this boy is indeed a wizard and one night broke into his home and dragged him to the nearest pole and bound him by a steel chain to it and going to burn him alive.

Seeing this in fear he started screaming as loud as he can. Hearing his scream that frantic priest laughing loudly and started screaming "Yes, that's right, scream you, filthy wizard. how dare you come to our lord's holy sanctuary and bring your disgusting devilish black magic here? As for such sin, you will be burned to death".

And as he was lit up by that mad priest the door was broken by a policeman who was patrolling nearby. Hearing a child's scream he instantly came there running and seeing the scene occurring he got so angry that he had beaten that priest unconscious. Then the police arrested them and sent them to court. The church tried to sweep the case under the rug, but it failed as people all over the world known this case through the internet. So it was impossible to hide. It also cost church plenty. But that has nothing to do with Ryu. Sometime late that priest was hanged to death and Ryu was sent to an orphanage but in 2 weeks a psychopath burned the orphanage to ashes. Everyone died except Ryu so he returned to his own home.

But It also opened Ryu's eyes and he started to see what a dirty disgusting place this world is. After that when he reached 15 years old he sold all of his family property and come to Tokyo and started living there.

Where he met the love of his life Akane who he dated for 2 years but one day he saw Akane kissing Kenji. He was shocked by such betrayal. Seeing him frozen like a statue Kenji smugly laughed "Oh my, look at the wizard boy. He is in shock seeing Akane kissing me."Then kicked Ryu so hard on the face he flew 1 ft and landed on his back but he can't feel anything as he was in trance and whispered like a snake" Listen up, You poor country pig from now on if you dare to even look at Akane with those disgusting eyes of yours, I will pluck those eyes of yours".

Much to his shock, Akane did not even try to stop him just laughed at him mockingly and said "Seriously Ryu did you thought you are at my caliber. I am a rich businessman's daughter, a princess. While you are just a poor sob doesn't even worthy of licking my foot. Well, it has been fun while it lasted. But now I must find someone truly worthy of me. So see ya".

Hearing this Ryu just stays laid on the ground frozen like a stone man.

Then Ryu just heard from far distance Kenji's disgusting laughter and bragging" Don't worry, Ryu I will send our marriage invitation card to you".

Since then it has been 1 year, Ryu is like a broken man who lost his reason to even live. But what else can he do except cursing god just like the rest of the oppressed people in the world.

But tonight he decided to pull the last curtain of this drama. As he walks towards the newly wedded couples bride chamber in waiter's dress with a drum of petrol which he brought with last of his money, a lighter and a baseball bat. He went in and starting spread it all across the room then hid under the bed. Sometime later when the newly wedded couple finally came. As they were to busy making out Razor slowly came out of the bed and showered the rest of the petrol all over the making out couple.

It instantly dragged them out of their lust. As they looked back they saw Ryu standing there with now empty petrol drum and a baseball bat. Kenji instantly got angry seeing him here in their bridal chamber and started shouting "You god dammed bastard, how dare you come to my bridal room. Just you wait for you little fucker if I don't send you to jail my name isn't Kenji Kobayashi."

Ryu just chuckled like an insane man and said to him "forget about jail Kenji none of us have time to even tomorrow's sun ".

Now seeing Ryu like this Akane starting to have a sinking feeling as she started stuttering as she finally started to smell the petrol's scent as she is out of her lust" T-time w-what a-are you talking about?"

Ryu just chuckled in mirth and kept looking at her with a longing gaze that will remind anyone of wolf's yearning for moon. Seeing Ryu looking at his wife like that Kenji instantly gotten so much angry he tried to punch him in the face but Ryu was prepared and instead hit his face so hard with the baseball bat that his nose broke and he started howling in pain. Seeing her husband hurt Akane ran up to him and starting to nurse him. Seeing her running up to him like that Ryu again felt the same burning pain in his heart that he felt this whole year whenever he thought about her.

But he kept consoling himself 'don't worry Ryu everything will be fine soon enough'. As he walked up to her and kneeled beside her kept and looking at her with a loving gaze as she is nursing her husband. Then all the sudden he again confessed to her "I know this sounds pathetic but do you even though you left me for this rich guy I never hated you every single moment I see a woman they remind of you. I don't see their face what I see is your sweet smile, the same one you use to have when I did something stupid and you smile at me and use to say with that melodious laugh of your's "idiot". Maybe it's my fault for being a fool but somehow I can't bring myself to hate you".

She seeing his broken mind said "You know Ryu I would have done anything to get those days back, I love you as much as you love me but sadly I am another man's woman, someone else's wife..But don't worry you will find someone, someone who will love you the way you love me" While internally thinking '_come on Akane if you wanna live you have to make this lunatic leave_.' "Ryu you love me right, then please let me go."Asher beautiful green eyes filled with tears" With you, I can't be happy. If I am sad you will also be sad. Then it's best for both of us to go on our own way. Right?"

She can't see Ryu's face as his head is bowed down so it is impossible for her to know what he is thinking."Liar, just like every you wish to manipulate me so that you can have your happy life with your darling and I rot in jail" he whispered in low mourning voice.

As every second his heart kept heavier as he kept listening to her._ I don't know I will able to get revenge if I kept listening to her_. So He ignited the lighter. Instantly whole room engulfed by flame.

She jumped at him vainly tried to stop him seeing she failed in her last moment she spewed all the poison in her "I hate you, you low class bastard. Now, look what you have done. Damn you, penniless beggar, I shouldn't have wasted those 2 years of my life with you. I should have listened to my dad all those years ago all of the bagger's like you are like this. Once you saw a pretty rich girl by hanging onto her thigh you want to reach the high society. Damn you Bastaaaaarrrdddd ".

Ryu this time wasn't able to control his tears from flowing as they kept flowing across his cheeks and said "So this the fate of true love". He can hear the scream of both Kenji and Akane as they are also burning to death with him. As he is feeling unimaginable pain but he is also feeling relief as slowly and slowly everything went dark. At his last moment, he was feeling fear but relief as his thought was "_FROM NOW ON NO RYU, SO NO PAIN" _


	2. Chapter 02

But the freedom from his suffering was not as easy as Ryu thought. After Ryu lost his consciousness all the sudden he found himself standing in a long line of people within a white space which looks like going forever and beyond. Well,if they can be considered as people as they have no limbs, only face and rest of the body is just white gas.

Seeing all of this he first thought was his typical dark,low self-estimated man's way of thinking '_so is this supposed to be hell or what,with my luck it is more than enough that I at least got a place in hell and on top of that I died in suicide,so no fucking way the bastard of a god will ever let me go to heaven_.' So he tried to communicate with others for information, but sadly it failed as there are very few beings that can retained their mind from the shock of death and sadly, except from him there is no one who retained their mind .

Seeing that he have no other choice other than keep going forward and some time later finally it's his turn. As he looked forward he saw 2 gigantic beings, which he can measure they are at least 20 meter tall. One of them looks like sick old man who can die any moment and other is an ugly old woman.

Seeing him looking at them with such curious gaze the old man instantly understood what's going jovially started speaking "Oh you must be wondering who we are? I am a god of death and this is a goddess of fate."

But the second he said fate,an expression of being disgusted unconciously appeared on Ryu's he was alive and standing infront of a goddess of fate,he might have tried to stop that expression appearing on his face but sadly he is dead and as a mortal soul he has no way to hide his deepest feelings from teo mighty gods.

Seeing that the goddess of fate frowned but the god of death smirked but same time both of them are very curious on what's going on.

So they started to read Ryu's memory as they found what happed in his life and his hatred for gods especially towards fate. Now this time our hag goddess erupted like a volcano and started screaming"How dare you lowly mortal look at me a mighty goddess with such superior expression, bastard do you even have slightest bit of idea what I can do to you ,I can destroy your pathetic soul."Then she thought for second and cruelly smirked "wait, wait why should I destroy your soul to give the release you seek so much when I can through you to lowest part of hell in eternal torment to suffer for looking at me with that filthy look. Listen up you insolent mortal how dare you insult me by looking at me with such way,you should be grateful that I took a notice at you among these bunch of garbages, Do you know who am I? I am the goddess of fate who controls billions of trashes like you and you dare to look at me like that you insolent inferior species?" As she was going to hurl Ryu to hell that god of death instantly stopped her "Wait, wait, I have a question, this mortal didn't have negative karma then why such things happened to him?"

As he looked at her with suspicious gaze she started squirming under his gaze then the god of death instantly realize what is going on? She committed one of the biggest taboo. She not only interfered with a mortal's life even worse tormented Ryu for own amusement. The god of death now have a very serious expression and said to her "You do know that as a god in charge of a world, you can't interfere with mortals lives."

She just averted her eyes and muttered "So what, if I interfered he is just a lowly mortal anyway? who cares what happened to him?" Now he is really starting to get to tired with her attitude so he just went behind the white space for a second ,few minutes later he came back and gave her pendant, which she looked at with a wierd expression.

Zorak,the death god just shrugged his shoulder and said "Don't ask me, what it is? because I don't know as it came from your father this morning"."Hearing this she pissed off and started screaming like a harpy "It came this morning and you are just giving me this? Seriously what heck is wrong with you filthy males?" but the second she touched it she starting to get smaller as the pendant is starting to absorb all of her energy she in horror tried to throw it away but no result it kept continuing she then screamed in despair "no, no my 3 millennium of cultivation, Damn you Zoroak how dare you betray me like this? My daddy will kill you for this?"

Now Zoroak just smugly smirked andsaid "I don't think your father would have even time for it, after all this the order from headquarter. The head boss himself ordered this and your father is also taken in custody in suspicion of interfering with mortal lives"

As she heard this she at first shaking in horror and fear then in next second looked at Ryu and started to blame him "Everything happened because of you, you bastard why can't you just lose your mind like rest of those lowly mortals. Damn you, you filthy inferior race I curse you to never have good fortune"

With last bit of her power as she cursed him a grey light shoot at him from her dying body which engulfed him in second. Zorak tried to stop it but he was too late. But after that she grinned viciously and turned to dust as she died.

Zorak seeing this just sighed" good riddance". Then looked at Ryu with guilty expression and said " I am sorry for what happened in your life. It's actually our fault for even hiring such a failure of a goddess. So as an apology we of the eastern god council will grant any 2 wishes of yours."

Ryu looks unresponsive as he is trying to process all the incident has occurred till now. First he killed himself now this,wow. But some time later he came to his senses and ask Zorak cautiously after all if one god can do this,then other gods can do it too"I don't want anything special, just remove this curse".

Zorak hearing this request first thought a moment then said "Ryu, to remove this curse there is only one way that is to bleed it out on a bad event by another counter curse." Seeing didn't understood what he is speaking about he explained" suppose you are giving a test ,you failed that curse will bled out of you."

Hearing this Ryu instantly got excited at the notion of kicking that inferiority complex goddesses curse." Zorak just chuckled and a blue light came from him and engulfed Ryu's body.

Seeing that work is done Zorak then spoke up "Now shall we go to the next wish." As they went to a giant gacha, which has 4 colored spaces where the pin can go to .Among it the color takes most of the space is red, then blue ,after that is green and finally purple which may take only 3% space.

Ryu just spinned it when Zorak told spin keep going all over the places. Ryu doesn't care wherever it reaches, even he got something or not. Maybe it's the gods way of bribing it came to slow near red end and finally stopped at purple color.A purple energy erupted from the gacha and went directly into Ryu's soul.

If Zorack was shocked at this he didn't show this on his facial expression but told him to go to a door with Joker mask on. Ryu first looked suspicious at this but still went through then again everything went dark for him.

As for Zorak, from his behind a feminine voice came and said to him "You are such a liar".Zorak just shrugged his shoulder and said "It was the order from headquarter to get rid of this cases all evidence, though I did not expect him to land on purple rank, as it is one of the most powerful items which hardest to obtain, same time these can't be extracted from them but it is a pity that it will cease to exist with him on the abyss of multiverse"

But none of them notice in the Gacha there is no longer any purple space.


	3. Chapter 03

Of course Zorak's plan to kill Ryu without getting his hand dirty failed because Ryu after thrown out of his home universe landed in a much more powerful universe but that wasn't without a cost. It exhausted all of his whole lifetimes unused luck. But that doesn't mean Zorak's first trick failed.

After all as they say there are many things far worse than death. That's proved true in this case as he reborn in one of the most infamous Devil family named Phenex as the 4th child of the family ranked marquis in 72 pillars of underworld. For Ryu having a loving family was like his biggest dream come true. A loving family where he has parents who loves him very much and 2 older siblings who spoils his 3rd older brother does not like him again he doesn't like it is not perfect but still a loving family where familial love is ever present.

But all came crashing down on him like a broken glass when he reached the age of 3 and it was time to see what he is made of.

**ON PHENEX FAMILIES PRIVATE TRAINING GROUND:**

Lady Raven Phenex aka Ryu's mother standing with her husband Ryder in front her youngest son is not her first time coming here to instruct one of her all as a loving mother she always took part on her children's though Raiser grew up to be a pompous brat no one can blame was her husband's spoiling got him she can't bring herself to hate her worthless of the day a mother is a her eyes no matter how big of mistake you make, no matter how great your sin is, her sweet,naive,loving heart will always forgive you.

Then she started instructed her youngest son whom she determined to make a proper man unlike his father or 3rd brother "listen sweety, first sit down on meditative position then try to concentrate on middle of your chest."

Ryu did as she told him then he starting to feel something existed there but as he tried to hurriedly pull but nothing came instantly tried again but failed. Raven seeing this first thought Ryu must be making some mistake in excitement so she gently instructed her little boy "honey no need to rush,take your time and slowly try to navigate it out of your body".which he never felt before a hot but small marbel size his mother then instructed him he is trying to pull a string out of it.

Again it failed but he did not give up as keep trying again and again'I refused to believe I can't do something that even that prick Raiser can do. Come on power, come to me." for a long time this tug of war went on and finally it gave in as the magic finally starting to flow all over his body. With heart full of joy he opened his eyes he saw a small flame size of a candle flame dancing on his palm even though he don't have any wings that normally manifests as any devil awakens their powers.

But his happiness didn't last long as he looked at his parents expression. His mothers face is filled with disappointment but that disappeared in a moment now she is smiling at him with encouragement. But his father expression is that of disgust like he is looking at some kind of disgusting trash and he left while commenting "What a weakling."

**3 months later: **

At first Ryu did not understand what's going on with he good naturally went to talk with everyone they kept looked at him with disdain,although they kept trying to hide it in front of him. But Ryu lived his whole previous life seeing this similar expression how can he not know this. Although he tried to hide his pain by trying to delusion himself by thinking with time they will stop caring about his weakness as they will become busy with their own life. But that did a little as he had to keep hearing the comment "The trash of phenex family" behind his back every time he passes through streets. Even when he goes to school his teachers and fellow students keep saying children's taunting he can ignore it, the whole world's he can even ignore it but his mother looking of pity, NO,a big fat no, he can not and neither he will ever ignore his mother's look disappointment. So he went to his library to research on how to gain power after all this is one of oldest library in whole underworld,there bound to be something in there that can make him grow to stop others from calling him trash and same time there must be an answer to others this kind of behaviour towards him. But what he found out shattered his heart as there is written that even the weakest of the phenex takes at most 10 hour to awaken his/her power and their core is at least size of a baseball. But his,it took 37 hours of awakening trial and his core is only size of a marble.

He again starting to feel like he had fallen into quicksand as he knew no matter how hard he try he will always be a faliure.

"Damn you fucks sake even newly reincarnated devils have bigger core than him. why is it always I,who have to suffer ?"

Sadly it won't change the fact that his core is only the size of a marble. At first he thought that now his bad luck won't effect him anymore in his new just had to sucker punch him on the gut reminding him of that he is still fate's bitch.

But he didn't give up as he kept researching on the library to find a method to become stronger. Although there is many sinister old methods such as living sacrifice method which has been long since banned and if anyone caught doing so will be executed. On top of that although Ryu doesn't consider himself as a very good person but he refused to destroy others lives for sake of power and that's his bottom line.

So he kept looking at other method but no avail. Even these days his own older brother Riser started to bully him even at the smallest things like taking his pocket money to biggest of things like keeping him locked out of the house at winter night when he knows very well Ryu don't have enough power to teleport himself into the house.

Same thing like this happened one night but this pattern has come to notice into the eyes of some of the less than pleasant people.

So trouble came knocking Ryu's door as a man in Butler outfit came to kidnap him. Ryu tried to fight him but alas, what a 3 year old kid can do against an ultimate class opponent. He was defeated in a second and was kidnapped.

After sometime later when some time later he regained consciousness he opened his eyes and looked around the room and saw it looks like some kind of lab with 4 people working over nearest table and most importantly he was strapped to a research table with his limb bound and mouth gagged. Seeing him woke up one of the scientist's came to him with a creepy smile as he started to run his hand over Ryu's stomach as it was going go lower the female among the scientist noticed it "Enough about this Lucas, don't molest the test subject,you disgusting freak".

In a instant he backed off looks like that female is the head of this group. Ryu just release a sigh of relief but same time he is cursing Riser for being such a bastard and whole phenex family for being such as uncaring monsters.

Now that Female scientist came forward and started the experiment. From now on the pain begins At first it is like his whole body is burning then he felt like his chest is getting cut open and his whole body freezing then again burning. As the process kept going on he starting lose his consciousness as the last moment he saw a whitish blue orb size of a fist going into his chest cavity.

**Sometime later:**

Ryu starting to gain consciousness. Although he can't see what is going on but he can hear clearly a voice is saying which he is very familiar with "you are right Lord Bael. Looks like the trash of phenex family is now blind".

Instantly a firey female voice which he recognized as his mother's "Watch your tone Ryder. If your dare to call my son trash again I will castrate you."If he was afraid he didn't show it.

Ryder snarled "then what I will call him, huh? He is born brought nothing but disgrace and shame to our mighty phenex family."while muttering"I should have killed that trash the moment he was conceived."

Then an unfamiliar male voice said "As I checked the whole condition of his body, he was experimented and his body is now dying."

Hearing this his mother grasped in fear and started bawling her eyes out and begging that man "Please lord Ajuka do something, please just save my baby." But Ryder just laughed in happiness and said "good riddance". That was enough for Raven to start attacking her husband.

Then again everything went dark for him.

Sometime later when he finally regained his consciousness he found himself on an eye sight is blurry but it was more than enough to make a figure out of something if he is close enough. Hearing these human children's laughter he instantly understood what happened his mother,she must have been subdued by Ryder and he was banished into human realm to die.

Now he starting to understand one simple thing that is "might makes right". It does not matter if you do heinous crimes you won't get punished as long you are strong enough. He kept cursing himself for being a idealistic fool who thought that if he doesn't hurt others they won't hurt him". If he did those evil rituals that may have been made him a monster no different than monsters like those experimented on him. But this way at least he won't have to suffer. It's no ones fault but his own. His naivety and delusion of innocence caused this. If he get another chance he will never make same mistake again". But alas he is laying there waiting for his death to claim him.

He just mirthlessly chuckled like a broken man and croaked in hollow tone "once a fool always a fool."


	4. Chapter 04

Will I die like this? Like a nobody in some unknown orphanage while betrayed by my own Family?" He is thinking while unimaginable amount of pain of his whole body burning and again healing rushing through his body and this process kept continuing again and again.

"Just like my past life dying because of someone I thought close to me betrayed me."All the sudden pain surged up so much he can no longer hold his voice down as he started screaming in pain and his eyes started bleeding.

"Ha-ah, m-maybe I-I should just die, this way at least I can get this pain over with "not being able to tolerate that much pain he closed his eyes and prepared a spell that he learned from phenex library and aimed at his brain and ready to shot it into his brain. But some reason no matter how hard he tries he just can't shoot it at himself as his body won't listen to him. After few tries resulting same faliure he started thinking "I always thought at least after I die I won't feel any pain and it is the easiest way out but now why I am feeling so reluctant to die. I mean I don't have any special goal or anything. Even though they betrayed me, I may have felt hurt inside but I don't want revenge or anything."

But he didn't notice that while he was thinking he absentmindedly was making something near his body. All the sudden one very particular disgusted voice broke his trance."Oh my, looks like I was absolutely right on the mark. So this is where you were hiding."

In a instant as Ryu looked back to see who is it taunting, he with his bad eyesight which can barely made out the face of a person saw someone who really didn't want to see, his second older brother. Who at first liked him very much but after finding out Ryu was so weak started treating him like a trash.

"Looks like you really need a hand" As he came forward and started to help him up then all the sudden started to choke Ryu by choke holding him "in dying" he maliciously snarled."You filthy still aren't dead ,huh. Looks like dad was right to send me to dispose you. I honestly don't understand how can a son of proud phenex family be so weak and frankly I don't care.I only know one thing that is only with your death our families shame of having such a weak son can be removed" he cruelly started speaking not even bothering to try to hide the fact that their father sent him to kill his youngest son.

Ryu started to struggle as it is starting to get very hard for him to breath. Same time he is also thinking why am all the sudden I struggling to live when few seconds ago I was ready to die?

But it is futile as he starting to lose consciousness. At first he thought in death's cold embrace he will find his peace but now all the sudden his heart is starting to get filled with fear of death and rage that someone try to rob his right to live.

He started to weakly punch at his second brother who just laughed at his pathetic attempt to attack him and started taunting him "did you know it's not just our father also lord Lucifer and Beelzubub told me to kill you? Of course you don't, after all this is a political move which a stupid weakling like you don't understand."

It's natural that a bumbling fool like Ryker didn't know that Sirzech and Ajuka encourage this movement for another reason, That is if other factions found out about the fact that Phenex clan let their child become someone's experiment then abandoned him when it failed. They will stop all kind of business with them. This kind of shit strom they can't handle. Razor understand this fact very well but what can he do about is not like he is some ultimate class devil that everybody will want in their faction.

Realizing this Ryu's heart is all the sudden filled with hatred and loathing for all 3 of the respect for Sirzech and Azuka gone in a second. Replaced by a cold mad hunger which wished to destroy all 3 of them. Then it starting to spread not just 3 of them, it started to run all across his mind as it starting to hate every person he ever knew. From Zorak for lying to him, his brother Riser for bulling him everyday to every phenex clan member to his second brother Ryker and finally himself for being such a coward, for not exploiting others to strengthen himself just like animals who eat others to strengthen themselves and for having silly notion of morality and result he is now going to die.

As he kept struggling and saw with is blurring vision that now his brother preparing to end him. He starting to search for any thing that can save him like drowning man who will even hold onto a straw to live. That's he noticed his brother is standing over the blood he spilt and it's shaped in a very familiar way. He then started to struggle even harder that starting make his brother hold on him very hard.

All the sudden somehow he manage to reach his near brother's chest and put his hand on where his heart should be. Seeing his new clothes getting dirty by this pig Ryker really got angry and shot a fireball at him. And that's the moment Ryu activated the ritual he found in forbidden section of the Phenex family while screamed "Sanguis-cinis ritual, Activate".

Instantly all the fire put off and Ryker's body starting to getting hotter as he started screaming and trying to run which sadly failed as his whole body paralyzed. As for Ryker who thought by slaughtering his weak brother he will make a good image of himself not only before his father also before maos. Maybe they will owe him a favor or maybe some powerful item he will be gifted. Alas, all those dream was for naught as now getting his whole body turned into thin blood colored red ash, which he recognized just before his moment of death is forbidden spell which long time ago used by old demons to steal others vitality, strength and magical powers. Now these days if anyone found using them they will be executed immediately.

In his last moment he only able to form some incoherent words which was "Y-you traitorous b-bastardddd" and finally turned to red ashes which now flew at Ryu and entered into his body through his pores and started to heal his internal organs and bones. And all the sudden all those pain from ritual vanished and you can say he is very healthy now. He no longer looks like a malnourished child. Also his tiny marble sized core now is a normal core which is a baseball size and finally he have phenex clans infamous regeneration which he didn't have before. Although it is a bit slow compared to adult phenex clan members but it can be trained to that level. This ritual so powerful that it even completely healed his eyes as he can see everything clearly. Well then again every ritual have the best effect when it is casted for first time.

But there is something Ryu hadn't realized why this ritual was created in first place. Stealing others prowess, vitality, magic is just a side effect. It was originally created by an ancient but demon slave long before Lucifer fallen from the grace of heaven to steal others talent be it soul talent or bodily talent. That's why this ritual was called **{envy of the weak}.**

Ryu all the sudden starting to pant from exhaustance and few minutes later when he starting to feel alright he calmed down and started saying in mad tone like he just had a huge realization about life "Thank you, dear brother for teaching me a real life lesson even though it is unintentional. After all no matter where you are, only strong is respected and feared regardless they are immoral monsters. While moral good people will always suffers, crushed by them. Enough, I have had enough of this playing goody goody two shoes shit, not anymore I shall become a immoral monster who stands at the top of the food chain as I refused to be stepped on any further. Be it either hook and crook I shall, oh no, no I must reach the top .In life only winner have right to say anything as no one cares about failures hard work or tears. And I refused to be a failure. Being a immoral disgusting freak who is loathed and hated by everyone is far better that being a coward that I once was ".

Ryu then gently started stating this with a thankful tone "And as for giving me such generous opportunity Ryder, Sirzech and Azuka" Then his tone changed to that of a demonic beast which want destroy everything whatever on his path " I WILL BREAK YOU SLOWLY AND SLOWLY UNTIL YOU SON OF DIRTY WHORES ARE NOTHING BUT BROKEN DOLLS".

*ding* experienced family love.

*ding*experienced familial betrayal.

*ding*experiencd slaughtering own family.

*ding*all conditions met. Welcome host to gacha system.

*ding*will host accept purple gacha system {yes\no}

Ryu starting to see these writing in front of him on a purple ethereal box "what the hell is this? wait, a minute this purple colored box, where I have seen this same color tone before?" as he started thinking then it hit him like a train it was from that bastard Zorak's gacha wheel." So it is a no. anything from him is nothing but a trap to kill me or make me suffer. That lying, cheating fuck lied to me about removing that curse that whore of fortune goddess placed on me." As he was going to press no. System box's writing starting to change now there is written."*ding*No,Ryu that curse that fortune goddess put on you can only be drained out of your body and soul after you suffered a life changing misfortune."

"huh? Life changing misfortune, so that's what was going on? My suspicion was right when I thought he was lying about something. What a bastard? If I saw him next time I will butcher that fucker by tearing him limb to limbs." Then he realized something and put a stop to his rant "Wait a minute does the curse still exist in my body and soul?"Ryu asked system immediately with a terrified expression. System however just changed the writing on the purple box "*ding*If Ryu let me scan him I can answer? Will you?" Ryu without a second thought tapped '**yes'**.Then from system box a purple light came out which ran from Ryu's head to toe then started showing on the box*ding*_**'Please wait'**_

Ryu seeing this tried to click on the purple box and that's no avail as it kept showing _**'please wait**_**.**' Ryu started feel like his brain going to explode as it started throbbing from stress and tension. He really just don't know what he will do if he still have that curse.

After five minute the report finally came as Ryu rushed toward to seeit but he still slipped and fall on his face. But still somehow manage to put his head up to see the report "*ding*negative, Ryu the curse is just recently released from yours body and soul as you experienced life changing misfortune."

Seeing this Ryu starting to finally feel like all of his tension and stress disappear as he released a breath he his holding for who knows how long.

After that system writing changed *ding*will host accept purple gacha system {yes\no}

"Although you helped me to confirm my biggest problem disappeared or not but it does not change the fact that you are still that asshole Zorak's item who tried to kill me."Ryu was going to press no.

System writing changed *ding*Ryu can you please stop insulting me by saying I am some blackwater universe's minor gods item.

Ryu now confused "wait, that gacha was not created by Zoark's master?"in answer*ding* wrong ,That gacha you rolled is a product appeared when universe was is right of every being on that universe to get a chance to roll it after they die and Zorak himself only got a red colored item."Except for an item's host no one can control that item. So you have no fear of me being Zorak's item. And if they try to steal others item they will have to face heavenly tribulation and that's the reason he had thrown you into the abyss of multi me tell you some thing I can guarantee you that you will never regret accepting me host.

"Well if you put it that way it is convincing" Ryu slowly pressed on the yes button while thinking it may be his chance to change his life.

Then in a second Ryu fond himself in a black space and infront of him is a purple box with a some questions.

First option is was going to press Ryu but he suddenly stopped and started thinking _'I am starting a new life so if I keep my old name it will always constantly remind me of my failures also if I learned something from the forbidden grimoires of Phenex clan that is there is many ways to curse someone and who knows what kind of curse Ryder will cast on my name when he learns of his second strongest son's death. So I should not keep it.'_

And after thinking for few minutes he changed his name and clicked 'ok'.

*ding*new name host wished to change his real name to this? Host be warned you real name will permanently changed into this new name you selected.

Ryu selected 'yes'

New permanent real name is selected _**Razor Akuma.**_


	5. Chapter 05

As he going to fill up the next blank, all the sudden another purple box appeared in front him.

[EMERGENCY QUEST]

Objective-save yourself. As in 5 minutes, Ryder Phenex will come where you are to see you are dead or not.

Reward-100 sp,1 gacha ticket and you get to live bitch, what else do you want?

Seeing Ryder coming Razor's heart started pumping in fear after all he was very proud of Ryker and if he sees that his so-called prodigy son killed by the trash of Phenex family he will definitely kill Razor and on top of that he used one of the most forbidden ritual to steal Ryker's talent, if this goes out he will be publicly executed. There is no way out and what's with the system's dark humor while I am busy trying not to die.

In an instant Razor staring to collect his brother's belongings which is his leftover dress, some money, his whole peerage set which haven't even used, well considering Ryker's nature it's not surprising and most importantly 3 bottles of phenix tears which can become a lifesaver. Razor then remembered in novels he read in his past life in a system there will always be an inventory. So he called out "system is there an inventory in the system?"

System: "Yes, there is but host it can contain only 10 items anymore will be expelled and 1 of them is already occupied."

Hearing this He felled like his old painful life may not be as useless as he thought he would be as he put Ryker's items in the inventory. Then he remembered the clock is ticking after all he has to run. But most important of all of this how to remove the burning mark left on the floor where the ritual was concluded. It is a very big problem. As they say magic tends to leave marks but it is even more glaring when it comes to ritual magic. Razor started thinking what to do as he looking at the systems stopwatch time is ticking 2:46,2:45...All the sudden a plan clicked his mind a reckless but effective, same time little bit of evil but if it works he can live to see next morning's sun.

So he without wasting a single second starting to work on his plan. But as he started to work on this his mind's moral part is warning him again and again "are you sure you want to do this? Think again very carefully, Razor if you do this you will never able to go back to your previous way of life or neither able to atone yourself of your sin."Now it is screaming like an angry righteous priest" This evil decision may destroy several innocent young life, I understand that you may not care about your innocence but do you really not care about those peoples lives, can you live with the fact that you destroyed those innocent lives just to save your life a coward?"Which paused him a little bit and started to make him question about his decision and starting to force him to think about the outcome of it.

Same time his other part of the mind which is broken and shattered because of his pain and suffering starting to roar like a mad lion "So what if you never able atone yourself from your sin? And who cares about other's lives when your own is at stake?What is your naivety and innocence ever gave you, huh, except pain and suffering? you know what? forget about all the crap about sin or other shit and answer one simple question of mine, would ya? Do you really want to die because of others, who don't give a rat's ass about you, again?" Razor instantly screamed in a frantic way"no, no fucking way I'm going back to suffer because of others again".

"Then forget about being a goody-two-shoes shit and stop caring about what happened to others. They didn't care what happened to you when you were suffering in that experimental lab and neither they will care if you die by that Riding penis bastard. From now on only three thing matters, First is Razor, second is Razor and third is Also mother fucking Razor. In this world, nothing and no one should be more important to you than yourself. Learn to love yourself, man. And as for innocence, you are a fucking devil man, You are supposed to be a being of sin and depravity." Now whispering like a snake.

"That's right, fuck others and who care about going back to my old life it was filled with nothing but suffering. Now I just got one and only chance to live and I had to be a brain dead guy to not take this opportunity to live and make my dreams come true. And it can't reach to fruition until I sacrifice others' life, goal, and dreams for my own, after all, Life is all about balance. You can't get anything without giving something in return." While saying that to himself Razor started bombarding his room with fireball with renewed vigor and determination which never been seen in his eyes before and now that the fire starting to spread all across the orphanage.

Everyone in the orphanage woke up from the screams of a few getting burned to death while they are still alive and heat of fire. They are trying to put off the fire by throwing water in it which they got from the nearest public pool. soon many nearby people coming to help to put off the fire. Sometime later municipality fire trucks also came to put off the fire. Seeing this as an opportunity to escape Razor first time in his life used teleport by himself not knowing where it will take him as everything went dark for him. But little did he knew this choice made a final straw on his pure innocent white soul as it started to darken. If he chose to follow the first voice he would have become a being as pure as seraphim Gabriel, If he lived after making that choice that is. But as he chose the second path it closed all the path for him to ever gaining back that innocent soul. From now on his soul will walking on a path that will mark him as one of the vilest souls ever existed which not even hell will take. This particular title associated with only one being to this day. And from time to time he proved that there is a reason angels gave that title to him.

3 seconds after Razor left Ryder came to the spot Razor was standing seconds ago and saw what is happening and he instantly thought it as his son Ryker's deed. As he started to look around he saw the burning marks on the room. Seeing the burning marks on Razor's room he instantly thought 'Now that's how a true phenix should be. Trampling on weaklings like Ryu. My real son finally killed that damn stain of Phenex family.' Same time he ignored that nagging feeling which has been bugging him since the first time he saw one of the particular burning scars on the room's floor then again he just valued his phenix pride which known to be bane of all-male phoenixes over his centuries honed instinct ' I mean after all what that weakling who can't even produce a fireball can do against a high-class devil. Although this may cause a problem for me in council but it's not anything I can't handle'. Then he flew away with a cherry mood to his home.

But little did he knew his arrogance will cost him everything one day. After all, even an ant can kill an elephant if given chance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Evening: 8'o clock:**

Somewhere in an empty park which is decorated with old children's playable tools such as a seesaw, old slide which is graying from not being taken cared properly and few children's swings which are also in a similar state.

But the interesting fact about this park is that unlike other nights when this park becomes empty by this time of the evening, today there is a visitor or more appropriately an uninvited guest, a little boy who is laying in the middle of the park unconscious. But the terrifying fact is his body looks like it has through a meat grinder as his body trying to heal these wounds but something is slowing down the healing speed, almost like it wants to permanently stop the regeneration.

This slow healing process went on.

3 hours later:

Now I would have said that boy's body completely healed up if not for that black liquid flowing out of that poor boy's nose which oddly looks like black colored blood. Suddenly that boy's eyes started fluttering as he is taking deep breaths. It looks like he is regaining consciousness.

As he opened his eyes and took a deep breath to calm his nervous nerves then tried to look around to see if his father is still following him or not. Seeing no one present he sighed in relief "Looks like I escaped" same time finding himself in an unfamiliar place it raises a suspicion on his heart about his own whereabouts "but where am I?"As he kept surveying the area for some time and seeing no one present or coming this way he finally calmed down and sighed to himself "It looks like some kind of park-cough, cough" As soon he started speaking not just from his nose, his mouth and eyes starting to bleed black blood. Now it looks like all of his orifices starting to leak some kind of demonic black blood.

"W-What the hell is going on? Did I mess up the ritual? System?" seeing all this black blood coming out of his body he started panicking.

Ever-present loyal system answered "negative host, the ritual was fine. It seems you are suffering from light poisoning-wait, wait WHAT THE FU*K IS THIS?" system's horrified scream ran through his mind.

Now Razor himself is very much scared to ask what is going on? I mean if something can make system scared that means shit hit the fan.

After a few seconds system replied in a grave tone "Host forgive me for being the bearer of the bad news but the truth is it not only you are just suffering from light poisoning also your body is constantly making a highly corrosive type of poison which is destroying your body and soul. And neither of them can be healed with phenix tears"

Hearing this that little boy started screaming in panic and rage "Are you messing with me, huh system? -Cough, forget being attacked by angels or anything poisonous, I haven't even touched any item which carries light or poison element till this day. How can I get light poisoning and on top of that this horrifying poison?"

Although it may show that boy really is just an immature little boy who starts to panic at the face of slightest problem, not a person who just slaughtered his brother cold-blooded but the gravity of the situation is much deeper. As many don't know that every year thousands of devil dies from unknown poison's poisoning without any cure. So this kind of expression is natural. After all, there are many painful ways for a devil to die.

Slowly and slowly all of the body's bone marrow becomes black liquid and started to leak from their orifices like Razor's happening now. As there is no more bone marrow in the body so no more new blood is reproduced and the victim dies from all of their organs fail to work is least known. On top of that, the boy doesn't have any kind of potion on hand and the system just said phenix tear doesn't work on this poisoned wound.

"No host I checked the case again. You are suffering from both of said poisoning. Even worse something inside your body constantly producing light magic and corrosive poison, which is spreading through your blood and when it is reaching other vital organs it making them weak and slowly shutting them down. This problem looks quite old though. Although your phenix regeneration is trying to heal those injuries as fast as it can but it is constantly burning your life force. At this rate this is going, if not stopped in 5 months you will die." The system answered after rechecking his whole body.

Now it struck Razor like Zeus's mighty thunderbolt. His first instinct was to curl up into a ball and blame the world for his suffering. Then he remembered what his mother used to say 'when you are in trouble your first reaction should be to calm your heart and mind as panic is the seed of defeat, think logically what your action should be given circumstances and chose what is will benefit you most'.Following her teaching He forcefully calmed himself and as he going to ask system the cause, all the sudden it struck him like a train "Those bastard scientists, It must be them. Those fuckers must have put something inside me-cough which is constantly producing light magic inside of my body.I would have torn those son of bitches limb to limb if not for they were already killed by devil military.-cough".

**DING, PERK GAINED (CALM MIND)**

**DING, PERK GAINED (POISON RESISTANCE)LV-1**

**DING, PERK GAINED(LIGHT RESISTANCE)LV-1**

Hearing this Razor instantly thought finally he got a chance of turning the bad luck into good. luck. But the system broke all of his daydream" sorry disappoint you host but before you

even reach level 3 in those two resistance perks neither of your body or soul will be left".

"Damm it."While he was coughing in pain and cursing those scientist's ancestors for even giving birth of such vile creatures, he desperately asked: "can't you extract whatever damn thing is causing this?"

The system sorrowfully replied "sorry host, but this is completely merged with your bloodline if I try to forcefully extract it you will die instantly".

"Of course, It just like being everyday me. Always stuck in shitty situations with nowhere else to go." After self ridiculing himself some more he desperately asked "System what do you suggest I should do?" now looks like he has all of his hope pinned on the system.

"Host is given the situation you have 2 options.

No1 option is to seal everything is inside your body except for your devil bloodline. And no2 is sealing everything including your devil bloodline."

Razor started thinking while furrowing his eyebrows'first one looks like is the best choice but while the second one sounds so stupid I mean who would even choose that. That's for people who believe in shit like suffering makes character but same time without knowing the outcome choosing either of them would be not only foolish but also dangerous,'

"What will be the result of doing either of them and isn't choosing the second option means sealing off my magic too and becoming a regular mortal?"

"No, host by choosing number 1 means you will have all of your devil powers and your life force will slowly recover after living almost 60 years of living a mortal life you will regain your immortality as your life force will completely recover and your injuries healed but you can only be a high-class devil, you can never break that barrier as your soul is a still of a mortal human's and that is one of the reasons you were so weak compared to rest of your kind.

But if you chose path no2 you will seal off all of your supernatural powers except your magic. It will turn you into a magical human. (seeing Razor scoffing)But don't look down on it host as it will allow you to raise your soul and body to evolve beyond high class. But if you follow this path you can only live for 6 more years after all, as a human you will die from those injuries caused by light element and the poison." System answered.

Hearing this now system got phenix clan's black sheep's interest.

Seeing both of them Razor started to compare but no matter how much he tries to show his ego of not wanting to lower himself to be human again but he has no other choice after all his soul is just of a puny human and it's potential is limited but now he is getting a chance to make his soul grow. A new Razor out of all kinds of previous binding a new uncertain but better future. So pride, ego is all bullshit compared to that chance. From now on he is not only just a new man from not just his name also from his body and soul. After all, before creation, there must be destruction. So without hesitating he ordered system "follow no2."

The system again asked him "are you sure about this host? Because if you are not strong enough you won't able to unlock them and they will be stayed sealed forever?"

Razor answered sternly as face etched into one t of determination and ferocity"If I can't unlock them myself in future then I don't deserve them. I will succeed no matter what and beside curing a human's light poison wounds are much easier than devil's. "

The system instantly started the job Razor starting to feel like somehow all of the body's blood is drained out of him then starting to get light-headed and almost fell on his knees but he stood his ground after all from now on he can't afford to show weakness. This is to him just a small test of his determination and endurance. Then comes the motherload, as his powerful bonemarrows are getting extracted then replaced by fragile human bonemarrow it feels like someone sticking a burning rod inside of your fleshes. This process continued for some time. But Did he give up? A fat 'no'.He kept muttering to himself "no pain no gain". Finally, it came to stop.

**DING, PERK GAINED (REAL MAN)**

Then the system notified the job is done and all of his powers except his magic is compressed in a black baseball-sized object and stored in the system's inventory.

"Host, a word please ", calling him.

"If you lose the ball you will never able to regain your powers. And anybody who opens it will gain all of its power. So no matter what happens, don't lose it and if you are planning to unlock those old powers of your you should try to gain as much light resistance as you can."

Razor silently listened and vowed to be very careful with the power orb and try to work on it.

Somewhere in dxd world:

"Damm those filthy devils, If it is not for them my plan of creating ultimate weapon would have succeeded and I would have already raged war by now."As the man sitting on the throne howled in rage, his red eyes kept glowing in madness as it shows signs of losing sanity."But at least that phenix brat was suffering, and his screams of agony, Ah, What a beautiful music that boy's scream was." while doing weird twisted motion. while gleefully smiling at the poor boy's unjust suffering.

"My lord, what should we do now ?"The priest kneeling in front of him inquired.

"That holy sword project you are working, how is it going?" he calmed himself while thinking of his next plan as he kept pinching his lower lip.

"My liege it is hard to tell this early what will be the outcome, it is most likely to succee-" he was cut off.

"Hmph, I don't care if some pathetic project succeeds or not. What I want to hear those ants scream of pain, suffering."He whispered in snake-like fashion.

"Sir, when we start our experiment, they will scream," he said in hurry "And they will be grateful that they get to entertain you with those pathetic voices of theirs".

"I guess you are right, they should be grateful for being chosen to the holy experiment of ours. Now go spread the rumor that Ryu phenix killed his innocent brother using forbidden ritual."While muttering to himself 'I may have lost the battle Ajuka but I will win this war'.

As he raised his head it showed the twisted smile on his face and his shark-like teeth" Now I will see how your so-called allies will treat you as buddies when they hear this news Lucifer, you self righteous bastard. You always use every chance to mock me, huh now I will see who mocks who?"

Seeing the priest looking at him flabbergasted he

chuckled "Did you really think that just because our test failed I won't look at my test subject. He was quite an interesting one. This is also a chance for me to get revenge for that humiliation those filthy devils inflicted on me. What I want is war and I will get it by any means necessary".

"Yes, sir."The priest saluted and left on the task.

"kukukukukuku"The man on the throne watching as his new scheme of starting war spread chaos across the underworld.

I**TEM OF THE CHAPTER:-**

**Razor's Power orb**

status-sealed

Power- Phoenix devil bloodline,?,?, One of them can produce light magic and corrosive poison which can even kill gods but depends on the carrier's power. Ex-If carrier is god-level only then it can kill gods.

Grade-Platinum (low)

Razor sealed all of supernatural powers to save his life as it was trying to cost him his own went to gain more light resistance and poison resistance, finally a cure for the damage done to his body and soul. Unless he is strong enough to handle this he will try to keep it hidden from wrong hands after all anyone who will gain this can gain all of Razor's supernatural powers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Morning 6'o clock:**

From the park, where Razor first landed on this new world if you walk 100 meters on the east from there you will find the main road which leads to the capital. But if you cross the road and kept walking for 10 minutes you will slowly leave the populated area of the town and enter an area filled with natural life, small bushes, some big trees, even a pond can be seen. On the side of the pond, you will find a whitish-grey abandoned warehouse.

Now if you without stopping directly went inside of the warehouse you will find it empty and abandoned except for a few boxes. On those boxes, some papers are now decorated like a mat. There you will find our dear protagonist, sitting on it and 'oh look at that', now looks of it he is thinking something and talking to someone.

"So If I use the Phenex tears I got from Ryker how much it will heal?"Truth is he doesn't want to waste any more phenix tears than needed. After all phenix tears are one of the most powerful healing items so every drop of it is precious. Now that he lost his bloodline he can't produce them himself.

"Host if you just use 2 of them you will be completely healed and now that no light and poison element being produced in your body you will be fine but your weakness towards light element will remain as you were born as a devil."

Hearing this Razor opened two of the precious bottles and went to drink them to finally get rid of that injury"Wait", the system's all the sudden scream startled him almost made him drop the bottles of one of the most precious natural healing items he has.

"Now what?"Normally it takes some time for Razor to get annoyed at his lifesaver, system. But now as the system's all the sudden scream almost made him drop those precious tears he is practically fuming."What is it now system? and look it better be good, if it isn't then I swear I will punch your face so hard that you have put you have put your toothbrush in your ass to brush your teeth."

"Sorry about that" Now system itself was embarrassed. That was a cheap move."Ok, I get it your rage is justified. I mean what would have happened if those precious tears would have been wasted by falling on the ground because of my scream but right now what you are doing is nothing but wasting them."

Now Razor is confused "What do mean?"

"Look host those tears are practically your lifeblood then why are you spending them like it is nothing?" He still didn't understand as his face clearly etched into confusion."Host, You still have 2 other options."

Now Razor got what system is trying to imply 'Yes, why I am like a stupid donkey wasting my precious babies. I haven't even explored this new world system brought me into, there are bound to be something that can heal me and I still have 5 years before the deadline and even if I don't find something I can always get something from the system that can help me in my case.'

He then remembered that he didn't have time to check system's abilities last time he opened the system neither he was able to find out the system's capabilities."So system, what are your abilities? I mean you are a purple rank item that means you must be very powerful right?"

Host to be honest what I can do or can not do all depends on you. Truth to be told I am just a beta unlike my other siblings I am not that strong-"

"Wait-wait did you just said that you have siblings? How is that even possible? I mean you are an item right, how can you have siblings? " Razor now very confused.

"My siblings mean other systems who like me born from chaos and can you please stop cutting me off when I am 's really annoying. Now as I was saying how powerful we are depend on our host's luck and deed"

"Sorry, about that". Razor apologized."But I am just what do you mean by _ the beta _system?"

"Sigh, Systems are separated by 2 types. Alpha and beta. But for every system to be activated they need to find a host. All of us have different types of abilities. 'System took a break to look at it's host to see that he is listening or not.'

"Uh-uh, go on."

"Alpha type of system gains power from their nature".

"Wait, nature? Are you saying that every system has a different nature I mean like some of them are good nature and some of them are bad" Razor now even more confused.

"Not exactly. all alpha system has elements. When their host does something of that element system gains power from it. " Seeing it's host still not able to understand it started to explain. "Suppose one alpha system has heroic nature. When it's host does something heroic it gains power and the host gets to benefit from it."

"Benefit, what kind of benefit?"

"Normally system points and sometimes even gifts related to their domains such as powerful bloodlines, skills, weapon, etc and their nature is the only way for them to get powers. But That is not the case with us betas as we don't have anything like that we can't give our host precious gifts although we can gain more power compared to them as our host's complete missions."

"Then shouldn't you betas would be the strongest? Why alphas are stronger than you?"

"Sigh, Under normal circumstances Alphas are stronger than betas But there are exceptions. For example by killing one man you may or may not gain 10 system points or attribute points. But if killing that man does complete any of that system's elements it's host may gain 1000 system points and exp which will level up their hosts. So they will get stronger than you by at least 100 times faster but us betas can't have leveled up our hosts through exp because we don't have exp system. So how strong our host gets and how they level up all depends on them entirely. That's why we betas don't go around and fuck with them and neither should you do it. But luckily for you, there were only 5 alpha system, so your chance of meeting them is rare if not almost nonexistent."

Hearing system's explanation Razor just sighed in disappointment 'Damn it, after wasting my entire lifetime of luck I thought I finally hit the jackpot but when I opened all I got was a 2nd hand crackpot'. Seeing even after helping his host so many times he is still so unappreciative of it, and it really hurts, it just said in annoyed but hurt tone "There are always exceptions, you wasteful prick." and cut off.

'oh shit, system heard it.'

"So system then what is in my starter pack?" talking in fake jovial tone

"system?"

"System, you in there?"

Still no answer.

'Woah, this system is really sensitive.'"What's wrong system, why are you getting so angry, wait a minute, Could it be that today is your that time of the month?"

Seeing the system didn't even answer to his taunt he understood one simple thing 'he is fucked'. So having no other choice he started looking at the system's capabilities.

The system has 7 abilities. They are-

**Status- **which shows hosts present status

**Gacha- **This is where by using **gacha cards ** host can get new items, abilities, bloodlines, skills, etc . By the value of the object, they are separated in 4 different colored bars. Bronze, silver, gold, and platinum.

**Inventory(5/10)- **10 empty spots where the host can keep items.

World jump(now greyed)-can jump to other worlds, of course not without an equivalent cost.

**Mission **-system will give you mission. If you complete them you will earn rewards. Here you will find mission details.

**Observe **-can observe others status

And finally, ** system points ** and ** gacha card **-both of them have different uses.

**System point **-1000(starter)+100=1100

(It is used to buy primary job's skill, abilities, talents, etc and to evolve your skills and talents)

Gacha cards are separated in 4 different colors** . Bronze, silver, gold **and ** platinum **. 10 bronze card= 1 silver card,10 silver card= 1 gold card,10 gold card=1 platinum card.

Everything in gacha separated in 4 ranks just like cards. Bronze, silver, gold and color card you use you get that rank's product. Suppose if you use the bronze-colored card you will get a bronze ranked item. not any other ranked be it good or bad, all depends on your luck.

"Ok, system show me my status." While muttering to himself "after this I have to find some information about this world."

**Razor Akuma**

**Race **\- homo superior(mid)(magical variants of human)

"Well, well, looks like magicless humans are the lower race. But then again both of them are mortals. I don't know how can someone become lower than mortal."

**level **\- **0**

**Primary class **-

**Secondary class-**

**Rank- 0(mortal)(low)**

**Alignment-neutral(-30)**

**Stats:-**

**Hp(con x5)-1.5[0.75 regen per minute(con x2.5)]**

**Mp(int x10)-15 [15 regen per minute(wisx5)]**

**Str(strength)-0.1 (strength measures a person's muscle strength, endurance and stamina)**

**Dex(dexterity)-0.2 (dexterity measures a person's ability, reflexes, speed and balance)**

**con(constitution)-0.3 (3) injured (constitution measures a person's fitness, health, injuries and diseases)**

**Int(intelligence)-1.5 (intelligence measures a person's memory reasoning and learning abilities)**

**Wis(wisdom)-3 (wisdom measures a person's enlightenment, judgment and common sense)**

**Cha(charisma)-2+1=3 ( Charisma measures a person's persuasiveness, personal magnetism and ability to lead)**

**Luck- 40(this determines a person's destiny, fortune and misfortune)**

**Trait-Calm, real man**

**{Calm} **-This trait lets you keep your head cool even in most stressful situation.

**{Never give up} **-Only faliures give up, not real sucessful man keeps going with their steel like unbreakable determination. Girls love a determined man. Who knows may be one day some girls will like your ugly ass just because of this trait. Charisma +1.

'Fuck you too, system'.

**Title-Fate's bitch**

(fate's bitch-you are fate's clench your comes fate's mighty excaliber. You should be grateful after all with your skill that is the only action you will get in your seriously,everytime you do something that's result depend's on luck,you parmanently lose that luck point without ever having a chance of recovering have to do whatever fate wants you to do.)

Luck- (-10)

'You can choke on my big dick,bastard system'.But seeing the last line Razor's mood got even worse.

"Damm you gods of fate.I fucking loathe you bastards more than anything in this whole I had power I would have butchered every single one of you so that you can mess with mine or anyone else's don't you just die already you pompous bitches."

This reaction is natural,If he didn't then we may have some issues to be concern about.I mean even though Razor have some issue but he is not a masochist that loves being enslaved by higher level hurts his may not have noticed Phenex bloodline left much bigger mark on him than just some power.

**Talent-fire magic(c),wind magic(d),space magic(e), photographic memory(ss)(natural talent)**

If you have talent on something you can learn it and master it faster than others who don't have talent on this talent also separated in different ways.

in grade ranking lowest rank to highest ranks are E-(ability to learn and master 10 time faster than someone with no talent in that matter),D-(20),C-(30),B-(40),A- (50),S-(60),SS-(70),SSS-(80),EX-(90).But listen very carefully except for Ex rank the higher ranking the talent someone have the severe the consequences of having that talent is.

"Photographic memory, huh so that's what my natural talent was. And here I was thinking I am so pathetic that I don't have a single ounce of talent in my body and damn man it is fucking high-level talent."Then seeing the warning he started thinking about the things he has experienced in past, it's the same as always, crystal clear all of them are clear to so vivid detail that it's amazing.

"No wonder in my past life and in this new one I never forgot single this I experienced. And that's the reason I used to have so much headache every night when I used to go to bed, wow amazing".Razor didn't mind the headaches as he saw them as a minor price for having such amazing power as he smiling is bitterly but it is also mixed with thankfulness.

Deep inside his soulscape a purple rune is levitating and whispered in sad tone"This may look amazing to you now but I wonder though what will think of it ignore it or embrace it,when you will see(all sudden seeing his host's thankful smile)-ah, looks like you already understood that this power is one of the reasons that your suffering is so horrible, huh dear friend. Every single moment, be it waking or sleeping, you had to experience all of your parents and grandma's death. Every single physical pain to every single mental pain such as your woman left you for another man, every single insult, betrayal of your new family towards you when you unconditionally loved them. Not just like a raw image but with all of your raw emotion of that time that makes it so unbearing. All of them multiplied because of this one single ability. Which makes you experience those suffering again, again and again. And it finally broke you and drove to down a path of no return. There is a reason every living being's brain tends to slowly erase their memories from their mind it is to save them from being hurt. It is nature's way of saving its children. But now on the path you have started to walk, even nature will reject you. Sigh, I guess it is the way of nature to discriminate people like us, huh, dear host. Those who are different are always gets judged and tormented by those who we love, after all we have no place in their perfect family. It is an insult for them to even telling others that they are related to us. I guess you are right power always comes with a price. In this case, you cannot forget anything be it a good memory or bad memory. "

It was not that System was really angry with Razor for teasing or anything it's just that he didn't know how to be the bearer of the bad news that explains it's host the reason for his suffering. So he left but kept watching his dear host. Neither of them may not have realized that this mere act actually bonded both host and system together as a family who will always watch each other's back, no matter how much difficulty they have to go through.

Sometimes it's true that you action speaks louder than your voice.

Seeing space magic in his talent Razor was shocked "where did this came from, I don't remember ever having talent in space magi-wait a minute? could it be it is from that ritual? after all I only did one ritual in my life other than killing Ryker. I still remember it just like yesterday in early when I was being ridiculed by everyone for not having any talent. As I was desperately researching through the library how to gain power. I found one rather unique ritual which didn't harm anybody except for the fact after I used that one my body kept feeling bloated for months. But I didn't gain any special powers from it. So I thought this was a prank. Damn man, why I was such an idiot? I should have gone deeper into that magic. But then again e tier talent is the lowest tier talent. To raise it to high tier will be one major pain in the ass. But at the same time space is one of the most powerful type of

magic so I must work on it when I get time. Alright next is skills."

**ability**-Regenaration type-4(lost), phenex Physiology (lost)

Abilities are different than talents Unlike talent it isn't means you have ability to unlock that ability. You just have to pay the price. It has no ranking.

"Both of them are greyed. So they can't show anything"

**Skill**-language mastery(a)-It is born talent of all devils. They can understand and speak in any language regardless of the species tongue.

Envy of the weak- steal others talent. It can only be used once in a year. Limited to rank 3 level beings.

Poison Resistance-lvl 1-you are immune to basic poisons.

light Resistance-lvl 1-you won't gain rashes on long term contact with sunlight. What? not satisfied. Bitch, be grateful after all this will save your sunscreen money, you poor ghost.

"**MOTHERFUCKER"**

**Strength 1= ability to lift 450 kg**

**constitution 1= ability to run at the speed of 40 km/hour**

Notes:

Ryu just betrayed by his is burning in the pyre of saw love is the most beautiful true love brings pain and artisim in my eyes-Tentacle_man

Series this work belongs to:

Part 1 of the Highschool dxd:revenge series


	8. Chapter 8

"What the fuck is this crap?" a roar of rage just went through the Warehouse scaring nearby small birds, who instantly flew away.  
Now you guys and gals must be wandering what's just happened that. To know that we have to go little bit into flashback so sit tight.

**5 minutes ago:**

After giving Razor a little bit of space to handle himself. When he had enough system finally decided come back.  
"Hey host, you haven't used those tickets, why don't you try those tickets?"trying to cheer it's host system suggested.

"Huh?"Razor barely heard what system said. 'Damn he is still thinking about his past.' System did not mind Razor's inattentiveness so it again said "I asked what are you planning to do with those tickets?"

"huh, tickets?"Razor tilted head in confusion then remembered his 4 tickets in inventory, where 3 starter and 1 just completed mission result. Then he remembered system did not gave him mission completion notification directly gave him rewards. "Hey, system why didn't you tell me I completed mission or not?"

"I have already notified the you completed the mission but you were unconscious and you haven't checked mission interface yet. So you did not know. And stop being so lazy and try to find answer by yourself already."System replied in annoyed tone but inwardly happy that Razor returned to his old always complaining self. After all living in past is not good for anyone. 'and the last thing I need is forever bitter, suicidal host.'

Razor went to see what kind of ticket he has got. Nervously he opened his inventory. After all depending on these tickets he will take steps in future. "Please god, wait, not god, that slimy bastard won't give me anything , whatever deity of this world is listening, nothing too much, just a get a gold ticket. My appetite is not big, for a poor man like me a gold ticket is more than enough."

Then closing his eyes as he is muttering and begging for gold ticket, came out his fast ticket.  
He at first ran his hand through the ticket, all while keeping his eyes close then slowly opened his eyes to see it is silver in color. Instantly Mt. Razor erupted "Fuck you this world's god. What the fuck are you, blind? In my whole life I first time asked you for anything and this is what you gave me," System snidely commented "you just came here one day ago". Razor just ignored it "Seriously what the fuck is wrong with all of you gods, all of you are so stupid that you can't find the difference between silver and gold."Then with a swagger and disgust said "then you bitches whining about no one is worshiping you."

System is just speechlessly watching as Razor continued to verbally thrash whatever deity exist in this world. End of the day no one answered to Razor's shit talk. So Razor decided not to talk to whatever shameless deity in this world exist. And went to get his starter cards. May be it is the result of all those

insult toward this worlds deity finally paid off or whatever reason this time all of his cards are Platinum color.  
Razor is simply speechless. 'Could it be cursing gods gives me good luck?'

Seeing Razor speechless System said "Hey, host now thank that poor god. Because of him you got 3 platinum cards."  
Like a proud hypocrite Razor just shrugged "All of these are my capabilities. It has nothing to do with color blind deities."  
"sigh, I just hope we never meet Olympian gods."System shivered at the thought of hypocritical asshole like Razor meeting forever bitching Olympian gods."

...ooooooo...…  
"Whatever, are you gonna keep looking at them all day or what? Try them already." seeing Razor is so much focused on the platinum cards system really got annoyed.'I mean what's there to look are gacha cards. Their use is to draw gacha. What's the point of looking at them like they are your long lost wife?'

"hey, system tell me the truth? Are these real platinum made?" Razor may have asked it in a impassive voice. 'if these are he may not use them and just be content with using silver gacha'. But how can hide his greed from system who knows his nature more than anyone.

"Ding, trait gained **greedy**."  
"+20% more loot gain."

System seeing this answered in cold tone "They are not. They are just cards."  
Hearing this Razor just sighed in pity."You should be trying to get more power ,not try to be a metal loving idiot."System reprimanded him.

"I know ,I know. Look in my previous life and my this life I always have been poor. So I was not able stop myself at the sight of platinum. I know it is my fault for being an idiot, I am sorry, ok? "

"No, it is not okay. Look Razor in this life if you can become powerful you can have all the world's gold, platinum or whatever metal you want. But if you are weak there is no point of them even if you have all of the world's material. You won't able to keep them ,others will take it from you by force."

Just mere thought of someone taking his material or anything of his pissed off Razor to no end. Seeing this system is very happy and advised him" So always be careful what is the most valuable to you and guard them with all of your heart. And never, I mean ever brag to others about what you have. Now last piece of advise is being greedy is good, very good. But never be blindly greedy. Always keep your eyes on what benefits you the most and what is the cost, ok?"  
"Fine, I got it. Now stop your lecture."Razor is already bored but took system's wisdom to his heart.  
"Ding, Title** gained-crooked bastard."**  
You are greedy but not an idiot. You are shrewd fuck always trying to gain more. Wisdom +1."

Now status  
**Razor Akuma**  
**Race**\- homo superior(mid)(magical variants of human)  
**level**-0  
**Primary class-**  
**Secondary class-**  
**Rank**\- 0(mortal)(low)  
**Alignment**-neutral(-30)

**Stats:-**  
**Hp**(con x5)-1.5[0.75 regen per minute(con x2.5)]  
**Mp**(int x10)-15 [20 regen per minute(wisx5)]  
**Str**(strength)-0.1(strength measures a person's muscle strength, endurance and stamina)  
**Dex**(dexterity)-0.2(dexterity measures a person's ability, reflexes, speed and balance)  
**con**(constitution)-0.3(3) (constitution measures a person's fitness, health, injuries and diseases)  
**Int**(intelligence)-1.5 (intelligence measures a person's memory reasoning and learning abilities)  
**Wis**(wisdom)-4 (wisdom measures a person's enlightenment, judgment and common sense)  
**Cha**(charisma)-2+1=3( Charisma measures a person's persuasiveness, personal magnetism and ability to lead)  
**Luck**\- 40(this determines a person's destiny, fortune and misfortune)

**Trait**-Calm,never give up,greedy

**Title**-Fate's bitch, crooked bastard

**Talent**-fire magic(c),wind magic(d),space magic(e), photographic memory(ss)(natural talent  
**ability**-Regenaration type-4(lost), phenex Physiology (lost)  
**Skill**-language mastery(max),Envy of the weak

Poison Resistance-lvl 1  
light Resistance-lvl 1


	9. Chapter 9

"All right, enough with your knowledge crap, it's time to put these babies to work", Razor's lips are parted with an uncontrollable smile.'_Stupid annoying system_.'

"Sigh, as always not a single amount of patience ,huh, fine let's do it."

Razor in an instant took all the cards and going to cash them all together.

"What the heck are you doing?"System's deadpanned voice hit Razor's ear.

"What does it look's like? Of course I am cashing them in."

"Idiot, cash them one by one. I am a gacha system not a whore who you rented for an hour. When you cash in a card it will automatically open the gacha board where you will gain your prize."

Seeing system like this Razor didn't lengthen the talk and first cashed in the silver card. As soon he cashed it a huge circular spinning silver colored board appeared in front of him, where is more than thousands of different options on it. And red needle is staying still while it kept spinning one by one hundreds of different things passed by. Ba-dump, ba-dump. As one by one items kept passing by his heart beats keep racing up. Razor could swear he saw powerful options like sharingan, Excalibur even Might guy's training manual eight celestial gates passing by. Finally it came to stop. He still can hear his heart pounding against his chest. Finally the red pin stopped on a pill symbol.

"Motherfucker, you had so many good spots you didn't even look at them,the second you saw some useless shit you jumped on it like a 2 penny whore,fucking useless gacha". after sometime later when he calmed down a little "Sigh, whatever let's see what the fuck is this. And it better be an useful pill if not I am selling rest of those cards on a jewellery shop " with a disappointment he went to [observe] the pill.

**{Mirage Purification pill}**

Tier-silver

Description-This is a rare bloodline purification pill. It can purify ones bloodline to first generations bloodline. One time use only.

Side-effect-After purifying it will merge the bloodline with the user's soul.

As Razor kept reading the description his grin started to grow now looking less of a human and more like a shark. "Kukukukukukukkukukukuku."

"What the fuck?"System jolted up."kukuukukukuku". Now it is starting to creep it out."Hey,stop it, the heck is wrong with you?"

But he kept laughing like a man high on drugs.

After a few minutes to when Razor finally calmed down he started addressing to system in a serious tone which will turn anyone who listening to him quite uncomfortable."System you know that in my home world when I born I was tormented for being weak .But I guess you don't know that just because I can't use magic like Riser those elders used to beat me even some time outright starve me, while saying my blood purity was low that's why I was so weak and it is My fault to be born with such pathetic blood purity like I am the one who decided how I born".

"And your point? Both of us know that it is not blood purity, it is your soul that is the problem."

"That's why I am telling you to read the side effect of the pill." He practically snarled at system." If I use this I can purify my blood line to the highest of demon race may be even true phenex bloodline and it will merge with my soul. So it will solve both of the problems. And those elders who tormented me and still to this day torments reincarnated devils and some time outright tortures them some time even rape and kills them,but no one says a thing just because of their so-called bloodline purity. Now they will be slowly cut into thousands pieces or maybe even fed to fishes alive by me and I will give the same excuse they kept giving others all this time"it is your fault for being born with dirty blood". How amusing, woo-hoo, just thinking about it my spine starts tingling." As his eyes are glowing in a twisted cruel joy.

"But to do that you need to reach the peak of this world's power. As your body is now it wont able handle the stress if you try to put your bloodline in it and on top of that there are other unknown elements mixed in it. Even if you try to do this by unlocking a small part of the orb and try to extract you bloodline by tiny amounts it won't work because even if it is small, poison and light is mixed with it. You must gain some from of immunity, host. Then you can think about it."after a few seconds of silence creeped out system advised "But I gotta say one thing though you are fucked in head. One second you are laughing next second you are planning to torture someone. Go see some doctor ,man. "

Razor did not answer just coldly put it away and took his first platinum card to cash in.

Same as before but this time a platinum colored gacha appeared as it kept spinning he noticed unlike before this one don't have anything written on it.

After sometime it stopped and Razor is anxiously waiting for the results as he is sweating like a pig in tension. After all this is one of his biggest treasure if this flopped it can be said half of his life is over mostly because how hard it is to get a platinum card. He do not even have confidence that he will ever win another platinum card.

As he went closer he noticed a purple colored symbol which is mostly used by devils to cast magic."Wait a minute, could it be some kind of powerful magic?" Before he went to extract he looked very carefully his left and right like a thief.

"No one is looking take it already.' System is getting tired of it's hosts antics.

As he touched it a notification poped on his hub ."New job found "**● EROMANCY ●**." Would you like to set it as your primary class?"

"Wait, what? Eromancy?" Razor's face instantly twisted into familiar grimace. "What the fuck?I asked for something powerful or at least that has potential to make me grow powerful not some flower boy."

"Hey host don't you think you are being bashed."System did not like it's host's judging by look attitude one bit.

"Bashed? It is a job that just turns you into a fuck toy not a powerful warrior or mage. There is nothing to be bashed about." Stubborn Razor won't change his opinion.

System warned his host this time "Don't forget for a second that sex magic is one of oldest and powerful for magic. You yourself have seen many powerful sex magics in Phenex clan's library. And there are many powerful beings who reached where they are today by using sex magic."

"Oh yeah, care to name a single person, wait don't answer. Let me answer that for you, Aphrodite. She the weakest of all Olympian gods even minor gods are stronger than her in combat."He spat out in disgust.

System just took a deep breath and said "I was not going to talk about her. And she is a non-combatant goddess. I am talking about real Asmodeus. He was the second strongest devil after if you that much balls why don't you take on combatant goddess who are related to sex magic such as Egyptian goddess bastet or Norse goddess Freyja."

Razor just kept muttering. Seeing this system sighed and gently asked" what do you exactly want?"

"I just want a powerful job like necromancy, ok? I don't want to be some kind of loser who relies on his girls to do his job."

Hearing this system started laughing "Listen you idiot, sexmagic is a neutral from of magic. But the most amazing fact about this magic is it can transform into both dark and light element magic. Do you what that means? This means you can use it to cast vilest and same time holiest of magics."

"Are you sure about this?"Razor is still not sure and continued to grumble.

"Host do you want revenge or not?"System tried play in a different way. 'This is a little low blow but it's necessary'.

"Look system on other matter I may entertain you a little bit but don't even think for single second I will let it go if try to fuck with me now" His eyes instantly ignited in fury.

"Woah,woah,chill out need to get so angry.I am just honestly asking you a serious question".

"Obiviously I want revenge.I would have destroyed them already if I had the power."

"Do not say had, you can have the power if you follow my advise,that is."After a few moments of silence it stated with a firm absolute tone "This path is the fastest and best way to get stronger and trust me host you won't be disappointed".

What system says is true all most of this magic user can barely scratch the surface of this art.

Hearing systems assurance he finally selected 'yes'.

"Are you sure? It will be your primary class and it can't be changed."

He was going to curse system but then he remembered he has nothing else he use to grow strong who knows maybe this path can change his will tell he is right or he reluctantly accepted it.

Now his status-

Razor Akuma

Race- homo superior(mid)(magical variants of human)

level-0

Primary class-Eromancy

Secondary class-

Rank- 0(mortal)(low)

Alignment-neutral(-30)

Stats:-

Hp(con x5)-1.5[0.75 regen per minute(con x2.5)]

Mp(int x10)-15 [20 regen per minute(wisx5)]

Str(strength)-0.1(strength measures a person's muscle strength, endurance and stamina)

Dex(dexterity)-0.2(dexterity measures a person's ability, reflexes, speed and balance)

con(constitution)-0.3(3)(constitution measures a person's fitness, health, injuries and diseases)●heavily injured●

Int(intelligence)-1.5 (intelligence measures a person's memory reasoning and learning abilities)

Wis(wisdom)-4 (wisdom measures a person's enlightenment, judgment and common sense)

Cha(charisma)-2+1=3( Charisma measures a person's persuasiveness, personal magnetism and ability to lead)

Luck- 40(this determines a person's destiny, fortune and misfortune)

Trait-Calm,never give up, greedy

Title-Fate's bitch, crooked bastard

Talent-fire magic(c),wind magic(d),space magic(e), photographic memory(ss)(natural talent

ability-Regenaration type-4(lost), phenex Physiology (lost)

Skill-language mastery(max),Envy of the weak

Poison Resistance-lvl 1

light Resistance-lvl 1

If system had body,Razor would have notice system's cheeky smile."host, I may not necessarily can say anything about the struggles of your life but I can say one thing clearly, your life is going to very pleasurable one".


	10. Chapter 10

**Evening 5:49:Razor's safe house**

Above the warehouse sun is slowly relinquishing itself in the embrace of darkness. Only thing can be seen inside of the almost empty warehouse is a young 4 year old boy wearing tattered thin cloths in this cold weather muttering to himself. From outside if anyone saw this will shake their head at world's injustice and say what a beautiful boy it is a pity that he is a mad beggar.

After selecting eromancy as primary job Razor is waiting for something to happen to his body. Tens of minutes passed by except for a warm wind tingling down to his spine there is no change."So is this it?" he asked in uncertain voice.

"Duh, what else do you expect? Some kind of light came out of your boy and you start to glow like a tube light then starting to levitate like those in movies. " System brings out a very legitimate point. Light works like in movies do not happen in real life. But eromancy's effect have already started. First of the basic effects is beauty, which will naturally grow with more uses of this magic. Although it sounds useless in combat but it helps in seducing women.

"No ,no I mean some kind of pain or something like that will say I got something new". Razor knows this sounds ridiculous but till this day no matter how many time he used magic he always either felt pain or some kind of strain. Today this new magic feels comfortable like he have been doing it all of his life. It is easy same as moving ones hand.

"That is because those times your soul was not compatible with those magics. Eromancy is the most neutral form of magic. Do you know it's requirement?" seeing Razor lost like a little boy in affair after a small pause it finally brought out the answer "Nothing."

Razor can't believe his own ears. Is that even possible? That is the first question came to his mind. 'I mean even healing magic requires someone with talent towards medicine.' Like every sane being try to rationalize when their believes are broken down with delusion.' ye-yeah, that must be it ,I must have heard wrong.'

Seeing Razor's jaw hanging in disbelief at this piece of information system repeated "No, you did not heard anything wrong. Nothing .It has no requirement. Anybody can practice it. Even someone like you who do not posses any form of talent in magical arts. And even more amazing fact is it can raise you to a level of a demigod even if you do not practice it diligently."

Now Razor is even more confused."System, if it is this good then why people don't use it more?"

System mysteriously smiled "why do you think?"

"Umm, I don't know, M-may be to not have many powerful rivals". Razor truly have no idea. But he thinks may be this is governments way to monopolizing power.

"That is a minor reason .The real reason for the ban on this art is every master of this craft is an alpha regardless of the gender .And regardless of the species every being wants best of the traits, genetics passed down to their next generation similar to like animals. Females most likely to mate with alpha rather than the beta. It will bring a huge amount of power on the master's side and it will stay with him and his women that will break the society apart. And if every woman mate with the alpha others genes won't passed down and the other half of the society will die out."

"I mean isn't that a good thing."Razor in a second is on alpha's side. After all he has a chance to become an alpha. How can he say bad about his future prospect? And besides isn't that the goal of nature to erase the weak.

" Yes, it is good for first few generations but some time later when everyone will have same gene. It will turn into incest. And you know very well how bad incest's result's are? Sooner or later it's result will show first infertility, then stupidity and loss of power after that if the somehow able to reproduce handicapped children will born and slowly they will get wiped out. That's why when you become an alpha only choose the best of the females as your children's mothers."

"Oh ho, So you are telling me to fuck as many girls as I want but only impregnate the best of the girls."Razor's perverted mind instantly thought of a backdoor.

System just chuckles at Razor progression.

…...

Razor went to his primary job and opened Eromancy's description.

**Eromancy:-**

**One of the oldest and strongest form of magic. There is an ancient saying "**_**beauty is in the eye of a beholder"**_**. Same is this magic, it can become holiest of the magic that can even revive the dead or become so vile and destructive that will ran shiver down to the most hardiest of warriors. It is all about how you approach it. It normally utilize form of magic dealing with lust. User can induce high level of lust for any number of things ,from sexual lust to blood lust or anything else they have extreme desire towards it. After all eromancy's core is desire.**

_**{Warning}-**_

** user magic always have price. Equivalent price must be paid for every exchange users will make.**

**2\. like every magic at low level this magic is also weak against anti-magic**.

** after user's first intercourse user will able to unlock true sex magic.**

**This job has a shop. It has 3 sections**.

**In these sections you can exchange for either of the 3 things for system point. **_**For new user there is a good news for first time shopping you can buy your first 3 items at a discounted price.**_** After that all of them will return at their natural price.**

"Well then, what we are waiting for? Let's go in" With glowing eyes and an uncontrollable grin etched across his youthful face he opened systems shop.

First stop is Ability. Ability is something people either born with it or later grew, which is very difficult and it needs time, patience, hard work and most of all talent. That's what makes it very hard to come by and by the way if your parents have some ability you have over 80% chance you will also get it. What's make it so dangerous is that no one knows what is mixed in your gene most of the time with new abilities comes out new weaknesses. But that is not the case with Eromancy .With it's ability there will be no drawback unless your ancestor put some kind of curse in his or her bloodline that works against eromancy. Razor has no such problem after all his origin is of a devil who betrayed god and become such by embracing the darkness. Inside of each abilities there are minimum 3 to maximum 24 different abilities that will need different conditions to be activated.

**{Abilities}:-**

**Desire augmentation****\- Ability to control others desire. Through them user gains power to become immortal even a deity but highly addictive. Ones you start using it hurt others and grow strong from it you can never stop. It will be constantly active. No matter what user does it can not be controlled or sealed away ones it awakens. It does not need mana to stay activated. Can be used up to someone no more that 10 levels above the -900sp**

**Shape shifting****-User can shape shift themselves to anything they want. Of course there is a it can be broken if user gets stronger and unlock its inside abilities. This power Can be controlled easily with -600sp**

**True love visage****-User can make their victims believe that he/she is their true love. If victim loves someone then they will see their loved one in the place of user. It can be used up to someone no more that 5 levels above the user. It Can be controlled with -500sp**

**Mesmerizing presence****-User has a hypnotic presence that bends whoever is gazing upon him/her. At the end their mind gets dominated by the user and they get so much enamored by the user that they ended up being user's slave. Can be used up to someone no more that 10 levels above the user. Be careful if some ones mind is firm and resolute it can be stopped. It cannot be controlled. Price-400sp**

**Enhanced Allure****\- User has the ability to enhanced themselves to obtain powers of persuasion and seduction. At peak the can others obey their commands. Ones under spell, targets are his/her command and willing to do whatever it is they want, even suicide. . Be careful if some ones mind is firm and resolute it can be stopped. It Can be controlled. It grows stronger as user -1000sp**

**Emotion Manipulation****\- User can identify victims love, hatred, sadness, rage etc and manipulate them to grow. Needs to reach divinity if users want to able to control all of them properly. Always passive, can not be controlled. Price-700sp**

**Tantric metabolization****-User can sustain him/her selves powers by feeding on sexuality and sexual energy from sex. It can be any form of sex, be it mere expression, wet dream or sexual act. It will be stored in their body for their powers or conditions. Always under users control but unlike others users body does not directly create lust energy. It need to either steal or stimulate the energy until user reached a certain level. But it unlike others lets user have physical growth with magical growth Price-500sp**

"Man, all of them are looking so awesome that I can't decide what to peak" Razor is looking everywhere like a kid in a candy store. After some time later when finally the craze came down he started to think logically.

"First of all I don't want any power that cannot be controlled by me." As if feeling systems teasing look he went on to explain "It is not that I fear them or anything it is just the fact that if I posses such power, may be first few time it will easy for me to reach my goal but after some time later people will start to catch on and anything happens they will blame it on me. In the end before I can reach my goal I will buried. On top of that there are plenty of beings who are tons of time stronger than me. I won't able to control them. "With a ridiculed look he asked "Then? Then what? Not even my corpse will left intact."

**Wisdom +1 **

"So desire augmentation, Mesmerizing presence, Emotion Manipulation are out of question."

Looking at emotion manipulation with a frowning expression Razor just sighed 'pity if it was not for being uncontrollable I would have chosen this without a second's hesitation.'

"So that left with 4 more. Among them True love visage and shape shifting is out because I don't care too much about some ones love visage. Frankly because I fund it disgusting, I mean can you imagine try to understand a gay man's love visage. It is not that I have anything against them or anything, it's just that I am straight. As for shape shifting it can useful in sneaking and assassinating but that is nothing spells can't take care of."

"So it is between enhanced allure and tantric metabolization. Allure can help me get girls easily and play a good part in my manipulation game but tantric matabolization will let me grow through sex both magically and physically." Razor kept thinking for some time but at the end decided go with Tantric metabolization and bought it.

**+Tantric metabolization ability **added to ability list.

**Second is talent. Talent depends mostly on luck. Luck decides who will have what tis is not truth for eromancers though**.

After that Razor went to Talent shop .There thousands of talents, most of them are greyed signifying that they are not yet buyable. Among those buyable most of them he did not even knew that they exist. So that he does not miss any of the he continued to look at all of them one by one. Some he liked, some he just decided waste of time and finally decided 2 as his consideration and among them he will choose one of them.

So they are

**Black arts:-One the most destructive and misunderstood branch of magic. This is the result of eras of research, hard work and sacrifice. But very few can actually understand this art keep their mind sane. After all Truth hurts , and billions of billions of era after era's truth is more than enough to destroy the world. So fools quiver at the presence of a practitioner and try to destroy both the practitioner and knowledge when practitioner is distracted. It is the fool's way of life, living in ignorance. After all ignorance is bliss. Ultimately the choice is yours. Live stands straight, head raised high to face the truth or cower like coward and try to hide like an ostrich while preying to impotent gods and hope that some miracle happens. Black arts are separated in many branches some of them are Blood magic, Conjurations of all kind, Cursing, Death magic, Destruction magic, Rune, Elemental magic, Ritual magic, Alchemy, Shape shifting, Shadow magic, Illusion, Necromancy, space, time etc. Damages caused by dark arts may some time become permanent so be very cautious when dealing with this. Talent rank-sss+ (highest rank below god level), Drawback-white magic will 50 times harder to cast. price- 400sp**

**Psychic power-It is not a magical power. It may unlocked while doing very high level of magic. That is due to breaking through ones brain's limiter. I our mind even the smartest and wisest can only use 12% of the brain, rest is locked away by limiters .When we start to unlock that limiter, we start to get access to our psychic powers. The more limiters we break more new powers we start gain but that is not without a price. That is finally our bodies other parts stops working to give brain the energy it needs to operate. That's why most of the powerful psychics especially males lowers half stops working. To give energy many psychic user starts to use sex magic as a quick way to gain energies and grow healthy and strong. Psychic's mind is always protected by psionic energies making it practically impossible to for anyone other than themselves to enter their mind. Drawback-hard to control but control is the most important thing for a psychic if they wished to live past age 15. A psychic has many kinds of power such as telepathy, telekinesis, hypnosis, astral projection etc. price-300sp.**

"Hmm, Psychic talent looked like the best option at first but….Black arts talent is much better when it comes to my overall growth and I can unlock psychic powers. But Black arts ones I lost this chance I may not ever get this chance again. This talent it will open path to so many types of magic."

After some thinking he said" Yeah, white magic will be pain in the ass if I ever try to learn it but its fine. Humph, What white magic can do that black magic can't. So for this one Black arts talent."

**+Black arts talent **added to talent list.

"**Host , Higher level Talent detected. Will you discard lower level talent space magic(e),fire magic(c) and wind magic(d)?"**

"Hmm, what's this?"After seeing this Razor started thinking what to do. I mean these talent he got from killing his brother which itself was an almost impossible task for someone like him and as for space magic, that is something that none of siblings or even his parents had. So to discard this…. . Then it hit him like a truck. "Isn't Some time ago I saw space magic talent with elemental magic in my Black arts talent category".

After all when you already have the best why would you even waste your time on such trash . Like a true hypocrite razor instantly forgot his brother's hard earned talent in a second at the face of his much greater talent. "Sure, go ahead".

**Lower level talent space magic(e),fire magic(c) and wind magic(d) removed from hosts talent category.**

Now it is time shop for our last item Skill.

**Skill is something anybody can develop as long they had practiced enough.**

So Razor started to go through skills but none of them actually had what he is searching for, until he reached this he wide eyed kept reading the description and finally whispered in shaky voice "Th-This is it and clicked select."

And that is** "Mystic lock"**

It does not sound cool or anything like that. It does not even have levels and always active Then why control freak like Razor choose this one. It has 2 abilities that makes it so precious to Razor.

1\. Separate entity-This magic separates Razor from all kinds of bind such bloodline shackle, Element shackle or even divinity shackle. He is on his own entity , he does not need anyone but can use others to grow himself. Except for fate nothing can control him now.

2\. It gives him immunity from Anti magic , or magic destruction or negation. It is very important to Razor after all most of his powers comes from magic.

**+skill Mystic lock **added to skill.

**Razor Akuma**

**Race- homo superior(mid)(magical variants of human)**

**level-0**

**Primary class-Eromancy**

**Secondary class-**

**Rank- 0(mortal)(low)**

**Alignment-neutral(-30)**

**Stats:-**

**Hp(con x5)-1.5[0.75 regen per minute(con x2.5)]**

**Mp(int x10)-15 [25 regen per minute(wisx5)]**

**Str(strength)-0.1(strength measures a person's muscle strength, endurance and stamina)**

**Dex(dexterity)-0.2(dexterity measures a person's ability, reflexes, speed and balance)**

**con(constitution)-0.3(3)(constitution measures a person's fitness, health, injuries and diseases)●heavily injured●**

**Int(intelligence)-1.5 (intelligence measures a person's memory reasoning and learning abilities)**

**Wis(wisdom)-5 (wisdom measures a person's enlightenment, judgment and common sense)**

**Cha(charisma)-3( Charisma measures a person's persuasiveness, personal magnetism and ability to lead)**

**Luck- 40(this determines a person's destiny, fortune and misfortune)**

**Trait-Calm, never give up, greedy**

**Title-Fate's bitch, crooked bastard**

**Talent- photographic memory(ss)(natural talent),Black arts(sss+)**

**ability- Tantric metabolization**

**Skill-language mastery(max),Envy of the weak**

**Poison Resistance-lvl 1**

**light Resistance-lvl 1**

**Mystic lock(max)**


	11. Chapter 11

If you look inside of the warehouse you will our dear protagonist is standing there and kept looking at the empty space with a loving gaze and finally a letting out a sigh.

"Will you cut it out already? This is pathetic. I mean you already sighed at your status for almost 15 times. " A very familiar disgusted voice came out of nowhere.

"Hey system, I really have some serious choosing skill, haven't I?" He just ignored system's statement and went on to beat his own drum. "I really should have some side business. With my choosing skills I will probably become world's best business man".

'Calm down, calm down' is the mantra system was silently praying in its mind.' He is just a poor fool who never achieved anything good in his previous life or this new one till now. So there nothing is wrong with letting him be little happy.

But the moment Razor's self obsessed words reached System exploded in rage "Does your narcissism have no limit, huh? "Seeing this he is trying to ignore it by looking other way. It got even more angry" "Son of a bitch. Just because you made one good shopping deal, you are starting to fancy yourself a business king."

"Three."

"What?"

"I made three good shopping deals not one."Razor tried to remind it.

It did nothing more than putting gasoline on fire. System got so pissed off so much that it can't talk anymore then it finally decided if it ever able to obtain a body sewing this slut's mouth shut is the first thing it will do.

Razor sensing the vibe immediately retreated with a fake laugh "O-oh my god, L-look at this. I have 2 more gacha cards left. I probably should go and use them."While thinking in his mind about how weird the system is .When it should be happy at his ambition and talent, it is getting angry. After sometime later he finally decided that systems soul is probably a woman's soul and maybe that's why it always gets angry for apparent no reason.' Troublesome system.'

….

He this time used one of his cards with little hesitation as he remembers one advice in his past life people used to give it to gamblers 'when you are winning in a row twice or thrice, leave with your win, do not play anymore because your luck is about to run out and it his last flicker. As for him, he never was this lucky, could it be that his luck is about to run out? If his luck ran out now he is finished. But Platinum color gacha is spinning already what else he can do now except for wait for the result.

Finally gacha result came out. The pin is standing on a grinning chesire cat like white laughing face, hissing poisonous serpents on the place of hair, eyes had eerie red slit for pupil with pitch-black sclera, And so much malice is rolling from it that mere gaze of it is paralyzed him. It is like some eldritch beast is looking at him millions of dimensions away but can reach up to him any second if it wants and slowly drag away his soul to the deepest bowl of abyss for eternity. "Hooooo" Instantly he jumped up and looked behind and seeing a great owl sitting there calmed his rampant thudding of his heart a little . Just mere thought of this being can get to him sent unease slithered down to his spine.

"Yep, I was right, When I said my luck will run out. Now what the heck is this thing?"Razor practically devoured the phenex family library but he had never seen anything like this. Not just Razor animals of that area is also silent at this phenomena while he is hoping nothing harmful will come out.

Finally selecting yes a book entered his consciousness named **"Immortal fiend god art."**

He finally sighed in relief."A platinum grade meditation art whose only first level is visible."

"Till now."System cut in.

"What?"

"As you grow strong it will open more of its levels. But I gotcha say though today your luck is really good that you won "**Immortal fiend god art" .**" system's cheerful answer instantly put him on guard.

"You are sounding quite impressed. "Razor commented with suspicion in his heart. System is hiding something that much he can guess

"Oh yes, I am. This peak level meditation technique will help you level up much faster."System replied and instantly regretted 'oh, shit. I shouldn't have said faster.'

"Wait, wait, what do mean by level me up faster?"Now Razor is very serious. 'What did it mean by that? I know he told me that as a beta system he cannot directly level me up. But it has dungeon system so training and fight will not be any problem and I have seen people gets stronger by doing both of them. This brings to one simple question'.

"How long would it take naturally?"Razor asked in indifferent tone.

"At least …"System's voice is lower than mosquito buzz.

"I can't hear you system. Answer me loudly."This time Razor roared

"It would have taken 8 years to reach level 10 even if you trained and fought in dungeons every day." System sadly said. "But now you have the"** Immortal fiend god art" **so that won't be a problem anymore."System tried to cheer Razor up.

But the thought of taking 8 years to reach mere lvl 10 shook him so much his feet's can't support him any longer as they trembled and he feel on his butt. System's trying to cheer up did not help as in his mind going through just to reach lvl 10 took 8 years. But to reach next levels will need more exp and the progressing will get much harder. That way he would have died before he could even reclaimed his powers.

"Wow, system, wow, what a gut-check?" Razor just coldly clapped his hands then cashed in his last card.

System just stayed quiet at his acquisition. It is true that it is its ego that led to this. It could not accept that it needed some other help that can take it at the level of alpha system. Yeah it may not have changed anything but it had just told Razor about his inability this misunderstanding would not happened now. "Sigh, oh look the prize is came out".

"It is an eraser."

Razor already learned his lesson to never underestimate anything that came out of gacha so he used observe.

**{ATTRIBUTE ERASER}**

**Tier-platinum(mid)**

**Can permanently erase any of erasers attribute. So be careful what to use it on. 1 time use only.**

**Warning-If you use it you will not only lose that attribute of yours and also lose the ability see others that attribute.**

Just by reading this Razor started feel like saying 'yes, today is my lucky day.' And knows very well what to use it on. So without hesitation he took it and used it on his luck. Seeing his progressively getting erased luck he maliciously said "May we never see each other again."

**Title removed-Fate's bitch**

**Title added-Fate-less**

**You have no fate. You cannot control fate neither fate can control you. Deities of fate will find you repulsive. From now on you will always be an evil alignment being. **

"Oh yeah, fuck you too. But unlike other so called goody goody two shoes I am a free man " he said as a pride filled up his chest.

So status now-

**Razor Akuma**

**Race- homo superior(mid)(magical variants of human)**

**level-0**

**Primary class-Eromancy**

**Secondary class-**

**Rank- 0(mortal)(low)**

**Alignment-evil(10)**

**Meditation Art- Immortal fiend god art**

**Stats:-**

**Hp(con x5)-1.5[0.75 regen per minute(con x2.5)]**

**Mp(int x10)-15 [25 regen per minute(wisx5)]**

**Str(strength)-0.1(strength measures a person's muscle strength, endurance and stamina)**

**Dex(dexterity)-0.2(dexterity measures a person's ability, reflexes, speed and balance)**

**con(constitution)-0.3(3)(constitution measures a person's fitness, health, injuries and diseases)●heavily injured●**

**Int(intelligence)-1.5 (intelligence measures a person's memory reasoning and learning abilities)**

**Wis(wisdom)-5 (wisdom measures a person's enlightenment, judgment and common sense)**

**Cha(charisma)-3( Charisma measures a person's persuasiveness, personal magnetism and ability to lead)**

**Trait-Calm, never give up, greedy**

**Title-Fate-less, crooked bastard**

**Talent- photographic memory(ss)(natural talent),Black arts(sss+)**

**ability- Tantric metabolization**

**Skill-language mastery(max),Envy of the weak**

**Poison Resistance-lvl 1**

**light Resistance-lvl 1**

**Mystic lock(max)**

…

For next few days Razor did not spoke to System until it apologized then he started to concentrate on his meditation art but every time he will try to do as it showed on the manual he will either ended up feinting or it won't work at all. He then started thinking what to do? Should he give it up? But that will make his impossible. So he started to read everything in the manual. But that is just showing how to do it but not what is the problem.

System seeing Razor's head getting jumbled up "Why don't you go take a look around the town you are in. And we know we are in a low level world but we don't know where exactly we are."

Hearing this Razor agreed but same time thinking it may become dangerous treading on an unknown world so it would be good to have an escape plan. Then they went around the town. After 4 hours of moving around they finally gathered some information of their whereabouts.

"If not for these outfit I would have been allowed in the library" Razor is still complaining that the librarian chased him away thinking he is a beggar.

"I told you to use the basic hypnosis spell you know on her. But you didn't , if you did we would have gotten more information."System still thinks Razor should have done what it said.

"It is not that I don't want to, but in my condition if I try it will cause tremendous amount of pain and maybe even blee- oof" from behind a little boy same age as Razor ran into his back and from the collision both of them fell on the ground.

"Watch where the fuck you are goin-" Seeing the boys face Razor eyebrows almost reached his hairline in shock.

But the boy was very nervous ,looking around here and there like someone is trying to get him and even more is afraid to even at him in the eyes started babbling "I am sorry, while running I did not notice you were standing there. It is my fault I should have watching while running."

This oversized old clothes on his malnourished body, dark birds nest hair, glowing green eyes, and that familiar thunderbolt shaped mark on his forehead, low self esteem yep all matched with the person he thought but still need to confirm "What is your name, boy?" In the end he added boy ask intimidating factor to the kid and it will work perfectly if he guessed right.

"H-Harry Potter, sir". That boy's voice trembled but he did not cry.

In his mind Razor is doing break-dance for landing in a familiar world. But outside did not show any expression and with a voice full of disinterest said "Whatever, get the heck out of here a watch where are you going."

Seeing Harry scurrying away Razor did not linger there for long and directly went to his warehouse.

"Hey host don't you think you were being mean to that little boy" System may not be some saint but to bully a little kid for apparent no reason is low, even for him.

"Bullying, no, no I was seeing my preys merit without using observe."

"Prey?" Now system is also curious what that abused boy can have that it's host wants.

"I did not use any magic there because I suspect his magical guardian is keeping an eye on him and will jump on me if I try anything remotely funny. But that boy is a scion of light. A child of fate. A born hero. If I can use envy of the weak on him I can gain some light resistance and maybe even some talent on light magic. But most of all it will heal my injuries."His eyes lit up at the mere thought of it.

In Razor's eyes heroes are nothing but tools. They are vain people they do not help others because it is their sense of duty or anything. It is to satisfy their own ego. They are raised to be legend but end of the day the die horribly or destroyed physically and mentally by those they cared about and ended up being the villain. This is the fate of every hero to suffer for others who don't give a damn about them in life and after death just to suffer in the hands of gods of death for interfering with their work. But still nothing changes except for another name joining the story book for being someone else's tool and being a fool. They are just martyr for their masters.


End file.
